ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Renji
Renji is a jonin level ninja from Sunagakure. He is friends with Togeshiro and Murasaki and is best known as one of the "Three Horrors of Suna". 'Events' 'Pre-Chunin Exams' Renji watched his three students walk into the first part of the Chunin Exams he couldn't help but see Hiragi, Himself, and Mokuta walking into their exam. He had every bit of faith that his students were strong enough for the Chunin exams that he just relaxed and waited for the good news. 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' During the preliminaries Renji watched as two of his students lost, but was proud to see the changes in Daichi, the first time he ever saw Daichi strive to win against his fear. Something had happened during the second exam that made him truly proud. However it was Akio's match that made him smile the most. The determination to never give up, the strength to back it up, and always wanting to be bested by the best of someone. Renji saw Akio becoming a great ninja in the near future, even though he knew with those wounds that he would lose. Seirei's match was over so fast that Renji barely noticed that it had happened. During the actual finals Renji sat between team Togeshiro and Team Murasaki. He watched as Seirei almost lost her first match, and was ready to jump in to save his pupil's life before the, "I give up" by Shikaku was said as Renji cooled down. He was happy to see her come back in her second match and dominate Asuma Sarutobi. In the Final match Renji allowed Seirei to fall victim to her own anger in hopes that she would learn from it and how open it made her. None the less, even as she lost he couldn't be prouder. The Herding Arc Renji is the Jounin leader during this arc. When first given the mission Renji showed more interest in Maya, the Kazekage's new secretary whom hid her face, than the actual mission. After ordering his team to gather equipment he had a breif run in with Togeshiro. Which much to Renji's surprise, he found himself being threatened by Togeshiro the cute and cuddly Jonin. Once the team was on it's way Renji watched and allowed some of the little squabbles between the team play out to get a feel first and foremost for the team. Secondly so they could work it out on their own. However right before leaving, while Renji was breifing them on what little extra information Maya had provided Fudo had turned around to leave. After a few words from both Renji and Kenji Fudo decided to come along, though Renji was skeptical as to his reasons. Along the way Renji became curious about Kyohei's true personality hidden underneath that cold exterior. However he didn't want to push the kid to open up to him if he didn't want to. Along the way Renji was happy to see Baki, Fudo, and Fo-ji put their differences aside and make a cease fire. However the ceasefire was short lived. After the five day treck Renji sent "Baki", who was actually Fudo and a transformation, and Kyohei to gather information on the two areas as he made contact with the client. Once everyone was back and Fudo was Fudo and Baki was Baki they spoke to Hajima and discovered that a child named Ichi was the next child to turn twelve. Renji decided that switching Ichi out for a transformed Fudo would give them an edge to find out what was happening. However nothing came from it since Ichi was actually a first born of the Higushi. After the waste of time and chakra Renji and the group were confronted by one of the five Father's and some of the Fushi. Against Baki and Fudo's persistance, Renji did not take the men hostage. Instead he let him go and took the team away from the village. Immeaditly he gave orders for Kyohei to search the area while everyone else stayed on standby. He himself went and spied on the fathers and was shocked to learn that the father's they had all suspected was putting on an act. They actually wished that the ninja would stay and put an end to all this. Renji was baffled and called his team back. When they regrouped he learned of Hajima's disapparence. Renji's mind was racing on what he'd do to find the child. He ordered Daichi to search for him through his advanced hearing. While Kyohei called them to one spot with a Giant, Golden, Ornate door where Renji learned what they were up against. Jashinist's were possibly involved. Renji had heard about them from the last war, but that was it. A group of cultists from the land of hot water that perform sacrifices to their god. Renji had heard they had some kind of enhanced abilities, but doesn't know anywhere near the full extent. However after heading back and sending team Toge to the manor they soon found out where the Jashinist were, the Fushi. Utilizing Daichi Renji along with Fo-ji, Fudo, and Daichi broke into the underground chapel. Upon arriving Renji ordered Fudo to stop Goru and save Hajima. Once that part was done Fudo expected a, "You're under arrest," From Renji, however Renji had a few more choice words for the lot, "Protect the children and kick their asses!" he exclaimed as he got ready to fight. Once Daichi escaped with the children Renji, Fudo, and Fo-ji attacked the oncoming Fushi. The battle seemingly didn't last long until Fo-ji was bitten by a decapitated head, Fudo attacked by a severed arm, and Renji attacked by a torso. Renji couldn't believe his eyes, they were fighting true immortals. Eventually Fudo and Fo-ji decided burning them was the best choice of action. After a while even more came, among them Midori. Midori cut Fudo and backed into the circle on the floor. Renji noticed her small steps and used his Kekkei Genkai to sneak up on her. Right as she was about to stab herself and end Fudo's life Renji grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the circle. Once she was out Baki coming from the actual entrance used his wind blade to decapitate the woman. Renji immeaditely looked to the decapitated head, "Don't you dare bite me," At this point Fudo and Fo-ji combined their efforts to cause a large fire to burn all the remains of the Fushi. Fudo starred at Renji holding Midori as he held her head over the flames, "Burn to ash," was the last thing he said before dropping her into the flames. Once they had retreated back to the base with the children. Renji was approached by a Boiling Water Ninja. After a quick debreifing Renji noticed something, Kyohei was smiling and playing with the children of the village. Renji burst out, "He has a soul!" and then Kyohei's face became hardened once again. This caused all the elation in Renji to just flat out die. Once this was all over the Suna nin moved out to return home. 'Cannibal Arc' Renji was given the mission of assasinating his old Teammate Mokuta and her group of cannibal's. So he gathered a group of his closest friends and a modge podge group of strong fighters to take down this foe. However the mission proved a lot harder than he thought. Mokuta was not only a lot stronger than he had thought she'd be. If that wasn't bad enough Renji was having a hard time facing his ex-teammate and lover. The battle took it's toil and Renji and group was forced to retreat. Once retreating Renji began to think about his past and through a series of flashbacks and personal thinking he realizes that he has to do this. With new resolve Renji went and used his greatest techinique to try and defeat Mokuta. The battle was fierce and old wounds held Renji back until Lady Chiyo comes and tries to stop the fight. However instead of killing her old student she tries to convince her to come back and stop this. However Mokuta breaks free from her sensei and goes to kill Renji, while Renji went to kill her with one final attack. However Tarou jumps in the way and takes the attack, dying in the process. Mokuta enraged told Renji the truth about Tarou being his son. Renji in shock that he killed his own son stood still while Mokuta attacked one final time. Renji, who was completely out if it didn't even notice that Akio had jumped in the way stabbing strait through Mokuta's chest. Renji looked up seeing the life leaving his dear friends eyes as Akio pulled the blade out and she fell forward, her lips meeting Renji's as she slid down to the ground. Renji broke down and fell forward onto the ground next to her. He next awoke in the infirmary, not sure what all happened. 'The Obasa Bandits:' Character Sheet General Information Name: Renji of the Bakemono Gender: Male Age: 29 Weight: 217lbs. Height: 6ft 2in Birthday: October 31st Sexuality: Bisexual Blood Type: O 'Appearance' Body Build: Built, however he's not bulky. His body is evenly trained all around. Skin Tone: Pale Eye Color: Orange Hair Color: Blonde Hair Style: Shaggy that comes down to his neck Outfit: A light blue long sleeved sweater covered by his sand Jounin vest. A pair of black ninja slacks. Instead of wearing shoes or gloves he wears bandages covering his hands and feet. Headband Location: His head band is sewn into his vest with the metal part covering his corroded artery. Distinct Features: Under his sweater and pants his body is 38% covered with bandages. When he takes these bandages off there looks to be nothing there. This is thanks to his Phantom release. His entire right arm, hand, and shoulder, right leg and foot, and finally the base of his neck are unseeable by the naked eye. Scars: He's missing the tips of all four of his fingers on his right hand are gone. Tattoos: A tatoo of a swirly eyed Jackolatentern on his neck. 'Background Information' Rank: Jounin Clan: Bakemono Clan Friends: Hiragi, Murasaki, and Togeshiro Known Family Members: Mouto his twin sister, Mother, and Father. Affiliations: Sand Village/Team Renji Mentors: Hiragi and Chiyo History: Renji grew up being taught that he was superior to the others. Causing Renji to have a superiority complex over the rest of his fellow students. He was even extremly cold to his teammates constantly putting them down, especially Hiragi. It took Hiragi beating him to a bloody pulp, with no style whatsoever, to knock him into perspective. At first it hurt Renji to know he was beaten so badly. At first he didn't give in, but Hiragi forced him to see what he was missing out on. Once Renji saw how wonderful it was to be with friends he started to change and he owed it all to Hiragi. With his eyes opened Renji started to see the world in a new light. He became fun to be around, even though he was still incredibly strict when it came to his training. Right before the war Renji admitted his feelings to the teammate who changed his entire life, Hiragi. The two of them started a secret relationship, Renji was still a Bakemono and had to be careful what his family knew. However this relationship was shortly lived. Hiragi was killed as soon as his team entered the second war. The man who taught Renji to get off his high horse. One of the few that could actually beat him. The man he started a relationship was killed right in front of him when Hiragi took a hit for an enemy Genin from Renji himself. Renji was dumbfounded and begged to know why Hiragi would do such a thing. Hiragi as he lay there dying told him his reasoning. Renji starred down at the dying Hiragi and shut his eyes hard crying for the first time in his life, gripping onto his lovers lifeless body. Renji raise through to the rank of Jounin rather early and has been one for a while now. This is the first time he took on a team, he thought he was finally ready to take one on. Out of his team no one pisses him off more than Akio. Akio's go get em attitude, the way he jumps into a fight without thinking, and how he treats Daichi. All so very annoying and yet whenever he looks at Akio's back he can't help but smile as he sees Hiragi. Personality: A rather strict individual when it comes to his training regiment. Though thanks to time and friends he easily gets along with people now and has really become lax in his normal life. He is particularily loyal to his clan and his team and will protect them at the cost of his life. Renji's pride is still is easily hurt causing him to get angry really fast and the need to prove himself to take over. He especially gets mad when people talk down about his team or Hiragi. 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Kekki Genkai: Phantom Release Hiden Abilities: Bakemono Family Taijutsu Chakra Type Innates: Water and Wind Primary Weapons: A pair of spiked knuckles Flaws in Style: Not so much a flaw in the style as much a flaw in Renji himself. Whenever his pride is hurt he gets angry and attacks relentlessly, leaving him open. Style: Using his Kekki Genkai he attacks quickly and mercilessly. Jutsu List: [[Night Phantom Whisper|'Night Phantom Whisper']] [[Repeating Phantom Strike|'Repeating Phantom Strike']] Phantom Strike [[Hidden Phantom Uppercut|'Hidden Phantom Uppercut']] Spinning Phantom Drop [[Wind Style: Wind Spike Jutsu|'Wind Style: Wind Spike Jutsu']] Water Style: Water Shield Jutsu [[Water Style: Water Shield Shot|'Water Style: Water Shield Shot']] 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Fried Wontons Least Favorite Food: Anything Slimy Favorite Color: Light Blue Fears: Fears getting into a relationship with anyone. Past-Times: Reading, Sketching, and Flirting. Wants to Fight: Hiragi, Togeshiro, and Akio when he is much stronger. Nindo: To never cause the death of one of his teammates ever again. Favorite Word/Quote: "Is this what you would do...Hiragi?" Player: Cory Other Trivia: Renji does not drink, however he does pretend to. Usually in his Sake bottles he has water or other drinks. Category:Characters Category:Sand Ninja Category:Team Renji Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Clan Members